1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a data processing method, a program, a program recording medium, a data recording medium, and a data structure. In particular, the present invention relates to those that allow data to be highly conveniently processed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a recording medium that has a large storage capacity and that can be randomly accessed, for example a digital versatile disc (DVD) has been outspread. In addition, a DVD device that performs various processes with a DVD has been also outspread.
As DVD devices, there are a DVD recorder that records and reproduces data of television broadcast programs and so forth to and from a DVD, a car navigation system that uses a DVD on which map information and so forth have been recorded, reproduces the map information therefrom, and displays it, a game device that uses a DVD on which a game program and so forth have been recorded, reads the program therefrom, and executes it, and other devices.
The details of the DVD are described for example in the following non-patent document. [Non-Patent Document 1] DVD Specifications for Read-Only Disc Part 3; Version 1.1 December 1997
A recording medium such as a DVD on which a large amount of data is recorded and a DVD device that uses it need to allow such a large amount of data to be highly conveniently processed.